Aiolia X Marin
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Aiolia e Marin. Um casal perfeito que se ama..isto é, até a Copa do Mundo....


**Aiolia X Marin**

Fic inspirada no texto bem humorado de José Roberto Torrero: Tadeu X Maria Angélica, para a Copa e dia dos Namorados!

O jogo em questão é fictício, afinal ainda não aconteceu ! XD!

Feliz Dia dos Namorados!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Copa do Mundo.

Jogo Brasil X Japão.

Estavam reunidos na casa de Touro todos os Cavaleiros de ouro para acompanhar mais este jogo. Torcedor fanático, Aldebaran acabou contagiando Aiolia com o amor pela camisa verde amarela da Seleção.

Estavam empolgados para o começo do jogo, todos sentados e abastecidos com pipoca e cerveja gelada, quando Marin chegou...usando uma camisa da seleção japonesa.

"Marin?"-Aldebaran espantou-se.

"Tudo bem? Aiolia me chamou para ver o jogo."

"Não sabia que gostava de futebol!"-dizia o taurino ainda espantado.

"Ela adora!"-falou Aiolia, recebendo a namorada com um beijo.

"Ihhh...isso não vai dar certo."-murmurou Milo para Kamus e Kanon ao seu lado.

"Que isso. Não tem casal mais apaixonado que estes dois aqui no Santuário!"-replicou Kamus.-"Não é um joguinho de futebol que vai mudar isso!"

"E daí que ela veio torcer pelo Japão? É o time do país dela, natural!"-Kanon deu os ombros.

"Querem apostar?"-Milo sorriu, prevendo a tempestade.

O fato é que ambos gostavam de futebol, era uma paixão. E eles viviam em harmonia com isso, pois até o momento seus times não haviam jogado um contra o outro a não ser em amistosos...nunca numa Copa do Mundo!

O casal havia combinado previamente que não iam se manifestar durante e depois do jogo, não importando o resultado e assim manter a paz no namoro. O zero a zero na partida vinha mantendo a harmonia, primeiro tempo, jogo difícil e nenhum gol.

Segundo tempo e nada ainda. O clima corria bem porém...parecia que Éris fazia hora extra naquele dia.

No último lance do segundo tempo, praticamente nos acréscimos...Kaká fazia uma tabelinha com Ronaldinho e marcara um gol...o gol da vitória.

Aiolia não se conteve e grita:

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

E ele não parou por aí. Começou a dançar e a pular em volta de Marin, diante dos olhares surpresos dos amigos. Até Aldebaran, ao ver Marin ficar vermelha de raiva, preferiu calar-se e não comemorar.

E Aiolia cantava:

"Ê, Ô,Ê, Ô...O BRASIL É UM TERROR! Ê, Ô,Ê, Ô...O SEU TIME É PERDEDOR!"

Marin ficou vermelha, azul...verde de ódio e disparou:

"Aiolia, você passou dos limites! Cartão vermelho!"

"Como assim, Marin? Você está me expulsando do campo?"

"Você pisou na bola comigo! Se retire pro vestiário! Fim do jogo!"

"Tá, eu exagerei...mas também não precisa entrar de sola. Me dando carrinho!"

"To ouvindo direito?"-Kamus pergunta para Kanon.

"Shhhh...que quero ver a briga!"-pediu o gêmeo.

"Agora é tarde!"-Marin continuava.-"Você chutou nosso amor pro escanteio!"

"Calma, eu não quero tirar nosso time de campo. Vamos tentar um segundo tempo!"

"Não senhor! Você estava na marca do pênalti. Marcou falta grave comigo! Morte súbita em nosso namoro!"-estava irredutível.

"Quem sabe uma prorrogação?"

"Não! Está eliminado!"

Aiolia senta no sofá, arrasado apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e disse:

"Tudo bem...Marin...se você quer que eu pendure as chuteiras, é assim que vai ser. Mas isso me deixa muito triste, porque a gente fazia uma tabelinha e tanto. Eu acho que você bate um bolão e sempre que eu chegava em casa, você me recebia para o abraço. Sabe, eu vestia a camisa do nosso namoro...eu jogava por amor..."

Marin ficou com lágrimas nos olhos, e pulou nos braços de Aiolia como se tivesse marcando um gol decisivo contra o time adversário em final de Campeonato Mundial. Nunca se vira emoção igual.

Aiolia fitou Marin no fundo dos olhos e com voz embargada cantou:

"Ê, ô, ê, ô...nosso Amor é um terror!"

"Aiolia! Que coisa linda!"-e o beijou.

"Snif!"-Aldebaran enxugou uma lágrima.-"Que lindo! Aiolia marcou um gol de placa."

"Acho que deveriam assistir outro esporte."-comentou Kamus, comendo pipocas e olhando a TV.

Aiolia saiu da Casa de Touro, carregando Marin nos braços. E o casal viveu feliz...isto é, até o próximo campeonato.

Fim.

Notas:

É um oneshot pequenininho mesmo! Pra não deixar em branco o dia dos Namorados e a Copa do Mundo!

\o\ Espero que tenham curtido a brincadeira!


End file.
